Irene Slocum
Irene Slocum is a human girl from the town of Bossage. She is the daughter of Mayor Slocum who is the Mayor of Bossage. She survives the attack of the Enchanted Mercenary Army in a neighboring village when she comes across D, Stanza, and Strider, who she orders to take her back home. Makes her appearance in Mercenary Road. Appearance Glancing at the factory that’d been reduced to flaming wreckage as they broke into a run, they finally reached D just as the girl was crawling out from under the toppled vehicle. Though the face framed by her golden hair had gone pale and a trickle of blood came from her left temple, there was no disguising her youthful vigor. The girl answered in a faint voice, staring at the three of them. The emotions coloring her face were hardly suited to someone who’d just been rescued. They showed distrust and suspicion. Though she’d finally gotten around to thanking them, she didn’t sound particularly grateful. Grinning at the girl whose expression had turned to stone. He noticed a change come over the girl. Her blue eyes opened wide, and her expression seemed to melt with rapture. It went without saying that it was the young man in black that was reflected in her glazed eyes. “And you’re . . . ?” she asked in a voice that sounded as if she could weep. “D,” he simply replied. “Tell us everything you know. Then you can head back to town.” “Okay . . . if it’s for you.” “Hey!” Strider snapped. “I’ll have you know he wasn’t the only one involved in rescuing you, missy!” Grabbing his arm to restrain him, Stanza said, “You’re wasting your breath. He didn’t use hypnotism or anything, but the girl’s soul belongs to him. You’ve got us beat there, D. But you’d better share her intel with us.” “Get on,” he said, indicating his cyborg horse. The girl gave a meek nod. Apparently staying with the gorgeous Hunter would be even better than going back to town. Stanza gives one revolver to Irene. Personality Biography A woman in an armored car during the battle who was escaping gets caught up in one of the blasts having the Motor Car she was driving flip over on its side. Pulling out from under the car he asks if she is ok. She says her name is Irene Slocum.After some discussion and disagreement on whether they are working together they get D to accept them forming the group. With this D agrees to allow them to have the information this woman, who is actually one of the survivors they have been commissioned to rescue, to give her account and vital intel on the army. She tells of how her father the Mayor of the village was making his normal daily rounds and came upon the approaching revived Army. He immediately calls for help and tries to evacuate as many as he can before they can reach the area. She was left behind by her family. She gives them intel on the army that she knows. The group decides to take her with them to Grand Duke Dorleac's castle as survivors have fled there where it is safe from the troops. As they are about to head out they are bombarded with fire bombs, the rest escape the Bunker she led them to via a secret passage that actually doubles for an ancient dwelling of the Rancor Ancient Race. Irene is possessed by the entity known as Rancor. This entity uses her body to speak to them telepathically and then to link their minds in a psychic bond. She tells them of this entity and the history of the ancient race. They are interrupted by an attack by the Enchanted Army where Stanza and Strider are both shot bringing them out of their trance. Stanza in particular is critically injured. The mercenaries are then destroyed by D who proceeds to knock out Irene with some supernatural strike. He carries off the pair with Strider following behind. Revives Irene who has been dispelled of her possession. After some protest of D to leave Stanza which seems to be a psychological manipulation to form a team like cohesion in the group, where Irene and Strider watch on as Left Hand heals Stanza with D tearing open her garments exposing her naked form pulling the bullet out with his bare hands. She heals completely with out a scar even being left from the incident. Left Hand muses about the situation with Rancor and it calming down a bit but still ready to find the best moment to lash out and destroy them all. They run into the Four Outlaws. This leads to the sleeper possessing Zenon to surface who seeks to challenge D when negotiations go south for D to join up with them to fight the supernatural soldiers. During the fight D's blade breaks and the group is then attacked by the soldiers again. D uses a pole as a weapon after breaking of the spear head to devastating affect in a brutal destruction of this round of attack. Strider is left behind along with Stanza to rest while D, Zenon, and Beatrice head out to recover Irene who has been captured. Strider and Stanza's moral is low due to feeling like baggage in the struggle. D finds Irene who gives the account of what happened to her: Strange soldiers had carried the girl to a subterranean chamber, and a man who identified himself as Grand Duke Dorleac’s son Drago had just kissed her when Zenon came charging in. His showdown with the Nobleman had ended in a draw. There was a high-speed transport system underground, and Zenon and Irene had gotten into one of the cars and ridden it to the end of the line. Powers and Abilities Rancor Possessed- She develops a psychic bond and telepathic abilities when temporarily put under the power of Rancor but snaps out of the trance she was put under when D hits her with a supernatural nerve strike which KOs her. She may have had a whole host of other powerful abilities Transportation Motor Car Equipmwnt Motor Car Revolvers- Old fashioned weapons Stanza carries in her coat’s inner pockets. She gives one to Irene. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Females Category:Student